Duelo de alcohol
by LauLovegood10
Summary: Ginny y Luna están cansadas de muchas cosas. De Ron, de Hermione, de Harry, de sus compañeros, de los profesores, del castillo. Pero sobre todo, odian los Sábados aburridos. ¿Cómo pueden solucionarlo? ¿Qué hacer si la diversión viene de la mano de tres Slytherin?
1. Chapter 1

Principio de curso. Sábado en Hogwarts. Alumnos dormilones. Ginny y Luna se niegan a pasar otro aburrido fin de semana en la aburrida soledad del castillo.

Quedan en las grandes escaleras del vestíbulo, como todas las mañanas desde que empezaron las clases.

-Harry, tú que te llevas con mi hermana más que el resto deberías decirle algo sobre lo de malinfluenciar a Luna-dijo Ron cuando él, Harry, Neville y Hermione pasan por delante de ambas amigas-le veo más de lo que creía que tenía...

-¡Y a mi que me cuentas, es tú hermana!-contestó Harry sorprendido.-Además yo no soy quien para meterme en sus asuntos. Dile a Dean...

-Bueno, Hermione... Tú eres chica...

-¿Todavía no lo asumes, Ronald? -contestó la chica bufando.

Neville miraba con algo de disimulo hacia donde las otras dos chicas se encontraban como si nunca se hubiese fijado en ellas y las palabras del pelirrojo le hubiesen abierto los ojos.

Mientras tanto, Ginny y Luna entraban al Gran Comedor ignorando que eran la comidilla de la mitad del lugar.

-Estoy harta de estar aquí, creo que este va a ser el año más largo y aburrido de la historia de los años aburridos de Hogwarts-comentó la pelirroja frunciendo el ceño.

-¿Lo dices por los TIMOS, los fretwildes o porque de repente todo el mundo cuchichea y nos observa?

Ginny levantó la mirada deprisa ante el comentario de Luna sin hacer mucho caso a lo de los fretwildes, y su amiga estaba en lo cierto. Mucha gente las miraba.

Mucha.

_Demasiada._

"_He oido que estaban las dos en el baño del segundo piso cuando vi a Dean entrar también en el mismo ¡Menudo escándalo!"_

Ginny volvió la mirada iracunda hacia Lavender Brown, que se lo contaba a un par de chicas y por supuesto a su queridisima Parvati.

-Será puta...-comentó la pequeña de los Weasley apretando los puños y sentándose justo al lado del grupito de chismosas tirando a Luna del brazo para que se sentase a su lado.

-¿Que vida intentais destruir esta mañana?

Las cinco chicas volvieron la cabeza estupefactas a una sonriente Luna que había empezado a untar mantequilla en una tostada tranquilamente.

-¿Qué decías, Lunática?-preguntó Lavender sin creérselo todavía.

-Lo que has oído, y no soy Lunática. Soy Luna.

Todo el mundo sabía que Luna había cambiado muchísimo aquel año. Y también todos sabían que había sido todo obra de Ginny y su extraño comportamiento odioso e iracundo. No atendía a razones, discutía con el resto de alumnos por los pasillos, contestaba a los profesores y se saltaba las clases.

¡Hasta le habían pedido a Blaise Zabini una botella de Whisky de fuego!

Ron recordaba con claridad como las chicas en la sala común le habían preguntado si sabía que su hermana y la lunática se relacionaban con chicos Slytherin.

Ante esto el pelirrojo había montado en cólera recibiendo a cambio risas crueles y comentarios extraños de parte de ambas.

Sin comentar nada, las dos amigas se levantaron de la mesa sin mirar a nadie de aquella mesa.

Su mirada fue hacia otro punto de la sala.

-Lunática, esta no era tu mesa-comentó Lavender intentando recobrar algo de su orgullo recientemente pisoteado.

-Bien me importa lo que digas.

Parvati soltó un gritito sorprendido y escandaloso y Ginny la imitó con guasa mientras Luna hacía señas con la cabeza pero nadie le hizo demasiado caso, podría ser uno de sus extraños rituales para espantar torposoplos.

-Que tengáis buen día, zorras-dijo Ginny antes de desaparecer por la puerta siguiendo a Luna que reía escandalosamente.

Se montó tal revuelo en la mesa de Gryffindor que todo el mundo se unió a la conversación. Ante esto tres personas de la mesa de las serpientes se escurrieron hacia los terrenos evitando de manera prodigiosa a Pansy que era incluso más chismosa que todas las Gryffindor juntas.

Ginny y Luna estaban sentadas junto a un gran sauce delante del lago, disfrutando de lo que sería uno de los últimos días soleados y algo calurosos de todo el año hasta el verano siguiente.

-No me gustan estos sábados-comentó Luna haciendo dibujos con la varita en el aire-son aburridos, además ni siquiera podemos ir a Hogsmeade.

-Podríamos buscar algo que hacer... Molestar a Ronald ya no tiene gracia... No quiero que los sábados sean peores que los domingos...

-Podríamos encerrarnos en la biblio con Hermione...

Ambas estallaron en risas sin poder evitarlo, cayeron hacia atrás quedando tumbadas sobre el césped, tras ellas había tres pares de pies, tres pares de piernas y tres túnicas con detalles verdes.

-Vaya, vaya...-comentó Draco Malfoy riendo-No sabía yo que la pobretona tenía tanto carácter... Y ya ni te cuento de la Lunática...

-No sabes lo que podemos hacer, Draco Malfoy-contestó Luna girando sobre si misma y quedando boca abajo.

-¿Os unís a nosotras?

Luna miró a su amiga sin estar muy segura de que el sábado mejoraría junto a los Slytherin, pero tampoco tenían mucho más que hacer.

-Además, mi padre me ha mandado otra botella de Whisky de fuego-comentó Zabini.

-Pretendes darnos de beber un Sábado por la mañana, Zabini?-preguntó Ginny escéptica.

-¿A caso sois un par de niñitas cobardes?

Aquel comentario de Mafoy hizo que Luna estallase en risas y Ginny se levantase rapidamente.

-Podríamos hacer la prueba -respondió la pelirroja desafiante.

-Bueno, podéis venir esta noche a la sala común -las invitó Nott con tono inocente, que llevaba todo el rato sin decir una sola palabra.

Sus compañeros estallaron en carcajadas asintiendo y dándole palmaditas en la espalda.

-¡Joder, Theo, ya pensaba que eras Hufflepuff!

Más risas por parte de los chicos.

-¿Y tú quién eres? -preguntó Luna mirándole fijamente y cortando las risas de golpe.

-Theodore Nott, para servirla -respondió el Slytherin haciendo una reverencia a la rubia.

Todos quedaron expectantes esperando la respuesta de Luna que había abierto la boca aunque se limitó a seguir mirando al chico con gran interés.

-Estupendo-comento la pelirroja extendiéndole la mano a Malfoy que la miró con extrañeza-Esta noche, a las nueve en la puerta que baja a las mazmorras, llevaremos vino.

-Que finas, por Merlín-ironizó Zabinni recibiendo un golpe de Nott.

-Genial, ahí estaremos los tres-dijo Malfoy agarrando la mano de la pequeña Weasley con cuidado-No tardéis.

Lo siguiente que pasó fue tan súbito y extraño que Luna tuvo que preguntárselo a su amiga ya cuando los tres chicos se habían ido. Malfoy había tirado de la mano de la pelirroja para llevársela a los labios dejando un suave beso en ella.


	2. Chapter 2

Estaba a punto de llegar la hora. Luna se había pasado la tarde en la sala común de Gryffindor junto con Ginny, preparándose para ir al punto de encuentro con sus compañeros de Slytherin. Tenían que llegar antes de que se diera el toque de queda y Filch saliera a patrullar los pasillos esperando ansiosamente encontrar alumnos que castigar, su deporte favorito.

Llegaron Harry, Ron y Hermione de hacer una de sus frecuentes visitas a Hagrid, o eso parecía a juzgar por los zapatos llenos de barro que traían los tres y que Ron se chupaba un dedo con una mueca de dolor, como si algo lo hubiera mordido.

-¡Hola, chicas! ¿Qué hacéis? –saludó Harry sorprendido, al igual que sus dos compañeros, al verlas hablando tan concentradas sobre algo.

-¡Hola, Harry! Hablábamos sobre la increíble capacidad que tienen los Fretwildes para escuchar conversaciones ajenas –Respondió Luna lanzando una mirada muy poco disimulada hacia el lugar donde estaban las chicas con las que habían tenido el pequeño enfrentamiento por la mañana.

-Ya, esto… Luna ¿no crees que deberías ir yendo a tu sala común? –Dijo Hermione- Dentro de poco estará prohibido salir de las habitaciones.

-Sí, por favor, que se vaya ya –susurró Lavender Brown para sus amigas, aunque lo suficiente alto para que lo oyeran todos.

-Nadie ha pedido tu opinión, así que cierra el pico o la que se va a ir eres tú por la ventana –respondió Ginny amenazante con su varita en alto, haciendo que las chicas soltaran un grito ahogado.

_-Zegudo que eshtán tdamando argo otda vez. _–Reprochó Ron con el ceño fruncido, aún sin sacarse el dedo de la boca.

-No es asunto tuyo –respondió su hermana cortante-. Vamos Luna, te acompaño un poco hasta tu sala común.

La Ravenclaw se percató de que su amiga le guiñaba un ojo y se dio cuenta de que quedaban cinco minutos para que dieran las 9, por lo que asintió y, lanzando una sonrisa a Harry y los demás como despedida, salió de la sala, seguida de Ginny. Antes de que el agujero del retrato se cerrara, ambas escucharon el revuelo que se montó de repente entre los Gryffindor escandalizados, pero no le dieron importancia y bajaron a toda prisa las escaleras que llevaban a las mazmorras.

-Escucha, Ginny –dijo la rubia jadeando cuando estaban a punto de llegar-. ¿De verdad crees que es buena idea que vengamos aquí a hacer esto… con ellos?

-¿Qué pasa, tan pronto y ya llegan los remordimientos?

Ginny había abierto la boca, pero no era su voz la que sonó. Era Blaise, que sonreía desde la parte baja de las escaleras.

-Eso es lo que tú quisieras –respondió la pelirroja con superioridad-. ¿Y los demás?

-Nos esperan en la habitación. Ya se han ido todos a dormir, así que no hay nadie en la sala común que pueda veros. Si me acompañáis…

El Slytherin comenzó a andar y las chicas se miraron un instante antes de seguirlo, como auto convenciéndose de lo que iban a hacer.

Cuando llegaron al cuarto de los chicos estaban Draco y Nott charlando animadamente desde sus respectivas camas. El silencio se hizo en el instante en que se dieron cuenta que Ginny y Luna, al final, habían venido.

-¡Mierda, Ginny, nuestras botellas! –dijo la rubia acordándose de que, con los nervios y las prisas, habían olvidado las bebidas que habían prometido llevar.

-No os preocupéis por eso –las tranquilizó Nott lanzando una encantadora mirada a la Ravenclaw-. Nosotros tenemos de sobra.

Y era cierto, había por lo menos veinte botellas de lo que las chicas reconocieron como whisky de fuego y otros tipos de alcohol que nunca habían visto.

Ginny examinaba con interés las botellas que tenía a sus pies. Mientras, Luna se paseaba con expresión divertida por la habitación, pendiente de cada detalle de la casa Slytherin, y poniendo especial atención a las vistas que daban las ventanas al interior del lago de Hogwarts.

-¿Podéis ver desde aquí a los Wathylings?

-Eh… no. –Respondió Theo confuso-. Pero muchas veces vemos a la gente del agua, ¡incluso al calamar gigante!

Draco, que se había limitado a observar el panorama en silencio, se levantó de su cama y se dirigió a las chicas.

-Entonces vamos en serio ¿no? Nos tenemos que acabar todas las botellas. Nosotros contra vosotras. El bando que más aguante, gana. El que menos… bueno, que la señora Pomfrey se encargue de ellos.

Todos rieron.

-Claro, Malfoy, seguro que Luna y yo nos aburrimos viendo como vosotros acabáis por los suelos –le soltó Ginny con una sonrisa malévola.

-De eso nada, preciosa, aquí no se aburre nadie. –Zabinni sacó un trozo de pergamino del cajón de su mesita y lo puso en el suelo, entre las botellas-.

Todos se acercaron lentamente como si esperaran que aquel objeto fuera a cobrar vida como "El monstruoso libro de los monstruos" y los atacara a todos. Se quedaron en círculo, las dos chicas juntas, al lado de Ginny estaba Draco, al lado de Luna, Nott, y entre los dos chicos, Blaise.

-¿Vamos a hacer la tarea? –preguntó Luna mirando escéptica el pergamino.

-No, Lunática, esto es un…

-¡No la llames Lunática! –gritó Ginny.

-¡Vale, joder! Esto es un artículo de broma. Un juego de pruebas ¿entendéis? –Blaise pasó de tener una expresión de enfado por el grito de Ginny a poner una pícara sonrisa.

-No lo puedo creer, tío. –Dijo Theo riéndose- Creí que bromeabas cuando dijiste que…

-Perfecto –dijo la sonriente Gryffindor sentándose en el suelo y colocándose bien la falda.

-¿Cuándo empezamos? -Continuó su amiga imitándola.

Los chicos se sentaron y Draco desplegó el pergamino.

-Vale, cada uno, por turnos, pondrá su varita en el centro y tendrá que hacer lo que salga escrito. –miró a sus compañeros y todos asintieron-. Bien, pues… las damas primero –añadió sonriendo. Se apartó ofreciendo el primer turno a Ginny.

La chica sacó su varita con dignidad y la colocó en el centro del papel.

_"Dale un trago a tres tipos de alcohol diferentes" _decía la órden.

La pelirroja, ni corta ni perezosa, cogió una por una las tres botellas más cercanas y le pegó un trago a cada una.

-Hmm… qué bueno está –dijo relamiéndose los labios haciendo que Draco reaccionara antes de que los demás se dieran cuenta de que se había quedado embobado mirándola.

-Creí que no te gustaría el alcohol tan fuerte, Weasley…

-¿Qué? ¡Ah, sí, el alcohol! También está muy rico.

Luna rió a carcajadas mientras los otros la miraban desconcertados.

-Te toca, Lovegood –dijo Theo señalando el pergamino con la cabeza sonriente.

La Ravenclaw colocó su varita y leyó.

_"Bebe mientras que tus compañeros cantan el himno de Hogwarts"_

Así lo hizo. Continuaron jugando toda la ronda hasta que le volvió a tocar a Ginny. Casualmente las preguntas de los chicos consistieron en elegir "a otro miembro del grupo" para que bebiera, o retroceder participantes hacia atrás haciendo que las chicas volvieran a beber. Blaise bebía aunque no le tocara, pero la diversión de los otros dos consistió en ver como Ginny y Luna vaciaban las botellas. La sorpresa vino en la segunda ronda.


	3. Chapter 3

La sorpresa vino en la segunda ronda.

_"¿Cuál es tu fantasía sexual secreta?"_

-¿¡QUÉ!? –Exclamó Ginny sin dar crédito a lo que leía mientras Luna miraba con los ojos muy abiertos la pregunta. Los chicos se miraron controlando su risa.

-Tienes que responder, Weasley, son las reglas del juego. –dijo Draco con suficiencia.

La pelirroja tomó aire y habló con despreocupación.

-Y pienso hacerlo, Malfoy, si de verdad queréis saberlo…

-¡Sí, sí que queremos! –exclamaron todos impacientes, incluida Luna.

-Bueno, pues… algo que siempre he querido hacer es… hacerlo con un jugador de quidditch de Slytherin. Con el traje puesto.

Hubo un momento de shock grupal. Draco era el único jugador de quidditch de Slytherin de la sala. Se miraron el uno al otro. No, no podía ser, esa Weasley debía de estar tomándole el pelo, o eso pensaba el rubio. Luna sonrió con las mejillas coloradas y aplaudió, haciendo que los demás se le unieran silbando pícaramente, por hacer algo.

-Tu turno, Luna. –le avisó Ginny utilizando la excusa para que dejaran de fijarse en ella, ya que notaba que las orejas le estaban ardiendo mientras el rubio seguía mirándola.

La Ravenclaw colocó su varita sobre el pergamino mirándolo atentamente. Se esperaba que saliera una frase parecida a la de su amiga, pero, para su sorpresa, fue algo "peor".

_"Besa a una chica del grupo"._

Esta vez los chicos no reprimieron su risa, se lo estaban pasando en grande. Theo le lanzó una mirada de reproche no muy convincente a Blaise, que al parecer le había gustado mucho uno de los licores y seguía bebiendo por su cuenta. Luna levantó la vista lentamente del suelo y miró tímidamente a Ginny, esperando que, tal vez, no hubiera leído lo mismo que ella. ¿A quién quería engañar? Su amiga ya la estaba mirando con expresión de entre susto y sorpresa.

-Lástima no ser chica… -susurró Nott haciendo que los otros dos Slytherin rieran.

-¡Serás maricón! -Respondió Blaise lanzándole una zapatilla.

Luna, sin prestarles mucha atención, seguía mirando a Ginny, arrugó la frente, como si le estuviera pidiendo permiso, y la pelirroja asintió con la cabeza casi imperceptiblemente. Así pues, sin pensarlo más, la rubia se levantó un poco del suelo apoyándose en sus propias rodillas, agarró la cara de Ginny con las dos manos y se le lanzó.

La sensación fue como si se sumergieran en el agua, ya que los silbidos y exclamaciones de los Slytherin quedaron ahogados de fondo. Las manos de Luna estaban frías, pero eran increíblemente suaves. Ambas cerraron los ojos, sentían las pulsaciones de la otra latir con fuerza. Los labios de Ginny eran carnosos, cálidos, parecía que le invitaban a seguir adelante, así que la rubia rozó los labios de su amiga con la lengua, haciendo que esta abriera la boca correspondiéndole completamente el beso. La Gryffindor abrazó a su amiga mientras que ella le acariciaba su pelo rojo. Estaban cerca, muy cerca, y demasiado juntas. Hacía demasiado calor.

No saben cuánto tiempo pasó, pero de repente Nott carraspeó, y las chicas abrieron los ojos, separándose lentamente. ¡Anda, si estaban en la habitación de los Slytherin, jugando a ese extraño juego de Zabinni! Se les había olvidado. Se dieron cuenta de que Draco las miraba embobado con la boca abierta, Blaise bebía mientras miraba a Luna de arriba abajo y Theo, rojo como un tomate y con un cojín encima, miraba al suelo.

Ginny se pasó la mano por la boca poniendo cara de inocente. Luna simplemente observaba el cojín de Nott.

-Eso… ha estado… -dijo este, con voz ronca, e intentando disimular- espectacular.

-Sí –dijeron las dos a la vez, y se miraron.

Lo cierto era que sí, les había parecido espectacular. Ninguna de las dos había besado a una chica antes, y nunca se imaginaron que acabarían así, ellas. Ginny notó algo diferente, no había sido lo mismo que cuando la besaba Harry, Dean, Michael, y bueno, toda esa larga lista. Con Luna había sido más suave, más delicado, más profundo… No eran lesbianas, al menos eso pensaban las dos, simplemente eran dos buenas amigas que se habían demostrado su cariño de una manera… divertida, y bueno, sí, les había encantado, pero no tenía nada de malo, todo lo contrario.

En el turno de Nott la órden seguía en la misma línea que las demás, solo que esta no le perjudicaba a él directamente.

_"Elige a un participante para que se quite una prenda"._

Las chicas alzaron las cejas con incredulidad, aunque cada vez esas órdenes les sorprendían menos. Draco no parecía preocupado en absoluto porque pudiera elegirlo a él, y Blaise sencillamente seguía bebiendo como un pozo sin fondo. Nott sonrió con al leerlo, tenía claro a quién iba a elegir, obviamente no iba a escoger a uno de sus amigos, no solo porque el juego perdería toda la gracia, si no porque esa era la oportunidad perfecta para demostrar que no era gay, como muchos sospechaban.

-Lovegood –dijo al instante sin dejar de sonreír.

-¡Vaya, gracias! Me estaba muriendo de calor –respondió la aludida emocionada.

Precisamente ese día era de los más cálidos del curso, así que tanto ella como la pelirroja se habían presentado únicamente con la falda, la camisa, y la corbata, y, en el caso de Ginny, el calzado. A Luna se lo habían vuelto a esconder los nargles. De ese modo, después de observarse a sí misma, como decidiendo de qué prenda deshacerse, la rubia agarró su corbata azul de rayas, y se la quitó, tirándola sobre una de las camas.

-Esto… Luna… -le advirtió Ginny, haciéndole señas.

-¿Qué?

-Coño, el sujetador, que se te ve todo –dijo al final colocándole bien la camisa a su amiga.

Al haberse quitado la corbata, habían quedado abiertos varios botones de la rubia dejando ver su sujetador rosa claro con lunares. Cuando miró a Theo habría jurado que el tono de sus mejillas era el mismo que el del pelo de su amiga.

-Zabinni, tío, deja de beber ya que te toca –avisó Draco, que también se le notaba bastante acalorado, ya algo preocupado por su amigo.

El moreno soltó un gruñido intentando e intentó incorporarse, pues estaba apoyado en una de las patas de una cama. Cuando lo hizo, la cabeza le dio vueltas y se cayó de lado, tirando un par de botellas.

-¡Blaise! ¿Estás bien? –dijo Nott acercándose a él y girándole.

El Slytherin se levantó como pudo levantando una mano para que no se le acercaran.

-No es nada, es que… esta mierda me ha subido demasiado.

-Normal, te has bebido tú solo tres botellas y un tercio –dijo Luna.

-Creo que… tengo que ir al baño – añadió el perjudicado sin hacer caso a la rubia dirigiéndose a la puerta lo más rápido que podía, haciendo eses cual serpiente.

Cuando salió, los cuatro magos se miraron un instante hasta que Draco habló.

-Siempre le pasa igual, es un borracho.

-Oh, vamos, Draco, tenemos que ayudarle –dijo Nott levantándose también.

-Sí, como Filch lo encuentre en ese estado morirá. –dijo Luna apoyando a su compañero y atrayendo miradas sorprendidas- Bueno, vale, igual no muere, pero seguro que le castigan.

Ginny rió.

-Que se joda, ya es bastante mayorcito para controlarse. Y si no sabe beber, coño, que no beba.

-Yo no pienso hacer de niñera –añadió Draco tranquilamente sin moverse de donde estaba sentado.

-Pues yo voy a ayudarle, no pienso dejarle solo –sentenció Nott decidido poniendo rumbo a la salida.

-Y yo tampoco –dijo Luna siguiendo al Slytherin y cerrando la puerta tras de sí.


	4. Chapter 4

No sabían cuanto tiempo había pasado desde que las chicas llegaron a la reunión, pero Luna y Theo se dieron cuenta enseguida de que debía ser muy tarde. En la sala común de Slytherin no solo reinaba su oscuridad habitual, sino también un silencio inquietante. Los dos jóvenes se miraron un instante sus fantasmagóricas caras bañadas por una tenue luz verde oscura con aire de misterio.

-Debe haber ido al baño de los prefectos, aunque no lo es, Blaise siempre va allí. –Susurró Nott como con miedo de que alguien los escuchara- No se me ocurre otro sitio.

-Vamos entonces ¡Espera! –dijo Luna acercándose al Slytherin al ver que salía de la sala común-. _Muffliato_. Ahora no podrán oírnos.

Los chicos comenzaron a subir escaleras aceleradamente despreocupándose ya por el ruido que pudieran hacer.

-¿Has oído eso? –dijo Luna parándose en seco, haciendo que su compañero la imitara.

-¡Habrase visto! Ya no tenéis respeto por nada. Si estuviéramos en los viejos tiempos…

Filch reprendía emocionado a Blaise al otro lado del pasillo mientras este luchaba por mantenerse en pie.

-¡Mierda, lo ha encontrado! –Dijo Nott dispuesto a ir en su ayuda, pero la Ravenclaw le cogió de la mano.

-Nos castigarán a nosotros también, solo empeoraríamos las cosas.

-Tienes razón, ven… -sin soltar la mano de la rubia la arrastró hasta detrás de una columna cercana para evitar que el conserje los viera y escuchar mejor la disputa.

-¡Oh, vamos! ¿Es que no ve que estoy enfermo? Me fui de la sala común porque tenía dolor de estómago y…

-No me vengas con excusas, que me las conozco bien todas –interrumpió Filch con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja a Zabini, pensando ya en el castigo que le pondría- Además apestas a alcohol ¿qué? ¿Creías que podías burlarte de mí?

Blaise se agarró la cabeza por el dolor. No estaba para discutir.

-Vale, como quiera, ¿me puedo ir ya a la cama?

-De eso nada, tú te vienes a cumplir el castigo correspondiente.

-¿¡Ahora!?

-Por supuesto que ahora, tendré que abrirte la ficha y todo.

Luna y Nott se lamentaban en silencio por su compañero detrás de la columna, mirándose, sin mover un solo músculo, hasta que de pronto un maullido estuvo a punto de hacer que se les parara el corazón.

-¡La señora Norris! –alcanzó a decir la chica antes de que Filch se diera la vuelta y oyeran pasos acercándose hacia ellos.

Theo levantó su varita, respiró hondo, y salió de su escondite a la vez que gritaba:

-¡Confundus!

El hechizo le dio de lleno en la cara del conserje y cayó hacia atrás. Los chicos empezaron a correr antes de que se levantara y descubriera la identidad de sus agresores.

Siguieron corriendo hasta que encontraron una puerta entre-abierta y se dirigieron al interior, cerrándola con varios hechizos protectores. La estancia era un aula en la que ninguno de los dos había entrado antes. Ya ni siquiera sabían en qué parte del castillo se encontraban. Nott se dejó caer al suelo jadeando de cansancio por la carrera y Luna se sentó sobre una de las mesas y, como siempre, se puso a observarlo todo con curiosidad.

-Qué sitio más bonito ¿verdad?

-Lovegood, es un aula…

-Lo sé –dijo la chica sonriendo.

-Creo que lo mejor será que pasemos aquí la noche. Ya saldremos por la mañana, cuando no haya un lunáti… un loco buscando nuestras cabezas.

-Me parece bien, pero yo no tengo sueño.

Nott la miró un instante. Después del susto que se habían llevado, ahí estaba ella, tan tranquila, más despeinada de lo habitual, con su falda mal colocada y su camisa sin corbata entreabierta… Merlín, la camisa, lo había olvidado hasta ese momento.

-Eh, Lovegood, tienes…

-¿Qué? –dijo otra vez sin captar bien las señales que le hacían.

Nott se levantó y fue hacia ella para colocarle bien la camisa, pero en cuanto la tocó algo le puso los pelos de punta. Se quedó ahí, a unos centímetros de distancia, mirándola a los ojos. Ella le miraba de una manera parecida, como esperando algo.

-Estás cálido.

-Tú también.

-Porque tú lo estás.

-…

-…

-¿Tienes algo con Ginny?

-Ginny es mi mejor amiga. Bueno, es mi única amiga.

-Ah, es que cuando os besasteis… no sé, parece que os gustó tanto que pensé…

-¿Es que a ti no te gustó?

Nott soltó una risita irónica.

-Creo que nunca algo me ha gustado tanto.

-¿Nunca te han besado así?

-Así… ¿cómo? –dijo el chico acercándose más con una sonrisa propia de un Slytherin.

-Así –la Ravenclaw se lanzó a la boca del chico sin pensarlo demasiado.

Nott se quedó estupefacto. Aunque estaba acostumbrado a conseguir lo que quería, nunca se habría imaginado estar así con esa chica. Se había fijado en ella desde principio de curso, pero nunca se había planteado intentar nada por lo que pudieran pensar de él. Ella era una Ravenclaw, pero no cualquier Ravenclaw, era Lunática Lovegood. Sin embargo, en ese momento no tenía para tiempo para pensar en todo eso, estaba demasiado ocupado intentando mantenerse en pie.

La agarró la cintura por debajo de la camisa semi-abierta, ella lo imitó. La temperatura de sus cuerpos ascendía por segundos. Luna se acordó del momento con Ginny unas horas antes, pues la situación se parecía bastante, con la diferencia de que esta vez la Gryffindor parecía ella, porque estaba como una leona en celo. Le miró con sus enormes ojos azules después de separarse un instante para coger aire, momento que el chico aprovechó para volver a mirarla bien de arriba abajo y volver a besarla. Esta vez desabrochó los dos botones que unían la camisa de la rubia, dejando ver el sujetador rosa. Ella se la quitó por completo.

-Estás buenísima… me encantas. –susurró el Slytherin en la oreja de la chica antes de morderla.

Luna rió. Tenía gracia que le dijera eso cuando ella estaba palpando con sus propias manos los abdominales del Slytherin por debajo de la camisa, la cual también empezó a quitar. Olía de una manera especial que la chica reconoció enseguida. Olía igual que una poción que Ginny le había enseñado el día que fueron a "Sortilegios Weasley"… _Amortentia. _No aguantaba más, abrazó la cintura del chico con las piernas atrayéndolo hacia sí y le besó el cuello sin poder despegarse de él en un buen rato.

Theo también sonrió. Las piernas de esa lunática le estaban volviendo loco a él. Deslizó sus manos por las suaves piernas de la chica hasta llegar al interior de su falda. Sintió su estremecimiento a causa del contacto, así que se entretuvo un rato antes de quitarle la ropa interior.

Ella, que ya se había separado del cuello de su compañero, agarró el cinturón y comenzó a desabrochar ansiosamente los pantalones, ya bastante tirantes.

-Ahora entiendo por qué el símbolo de Slytherin es una serpiente –susurró la chica al ver a Nott como nunca antes lo había visto.

-¿Quieres ver lo que es capaz de hacer una serpiente? –dijo el aludido sonriendo con picardía.

-Sí. Y quiero verlo ya. –respondió decidida mirándolo a los ojos.

Sin decir más, el Slytherin la penetró de golpe. Ella gritó y lo abrazó para superar la impresión del momento. Él le devolvió el abrazo y comenzaron a moverse rítmicamente. Los gemidos y las respiraciones de los dos jóvenes se intensificaban cada vez más. No podían más. Theo terminó. Ambos dejaron salir un intenso suspiro. No sabían cuánto tiempo había pasado, pero la tenue luz del amanecer comenzaba a filtrarse por las ventanas del aula.

El chico estuvo a punto de decir "Te quiero" pero se contuvo a tiempo. No quería estropear el momento. Simplemente evitaron dejar de abrazarse.

-Es tarde… deberíamos volver a nuestras salas comunes. –dijo Theo preocupado, ya que en cualquier momento alguien podría levantarse.

-Dejemos la realidad para más tarde ¿quieres?


	5. Chapter 5

_**Dedico este capítulo especialmente a Debbs Weasley (Ginny).**_

_**...**_

Antes, mucho antes…

-¿Deberíamos sentirnos culpables y egoístas? –dijo Ginny, más afectada por el alcohol que por el hecho de no haber ido en busca de Blaise, al igual que sus amigos.

-No, es que ellos son raros –respondió Draco pegando un trago a una de las botellas del suelo de su habitación- No sé qué manía tienen con ayudar a la gente, parece que se llevan comisión.

-Eres un gran hijo de puta ¿sabes? –dijo Ginny riendo ante el serio comentario de su compañero.

-No lo sabes tú bien…

-¡Vamos, no me mires así, que me pones nerviosa!

-Ya, a todas les pasa igual.

Draco miraba a la pelirroja pícaramente de arriba abajo provocándole risa contagiosa. Se había puesto del color de su pelo cuando alcanzó torpemente una botella de Whisky de fuego para darle otro trago, pero calculó mal el lugar donde debería estar su boca y derramó el líquido por su camisa blanca.

-¡Mierda!

-Ay, Merlín…

-¡Joder, mira como me he puesto!

-Si vieras como me he puesto yo…

-¿Qué dices?

-Nada, que tienes la ropa llena de alcohol.

-Me he calado hasta el sujetador. Ha sido por tu culpa ¡tú me has hecho un _Confundus_! –dijo Ginny abalanzándose con la varita en alto sobre el rubio, aunque este la agarró por las muñecas a tiempo antes de llevarse cualquier maleficio.

-Cálmate, fierecilla. No de todo tengo yo la culpa ¿sabes? Te dejaré algo de ropa.

Al decir esto, la Gryffindor se calmó y se quedó con los brazos cruzados y cara de enfadada, como una niña pequeña, observando cómo Draco rebuscaba en su armario y se quedaba paralizado por un momento.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿No tienes nada?

-No es eso, es que he encontrado algo perfecto para ti –dijo el rubio sacando parte de un traje verde y plateado.

-¡El uniforme de quidditch de Slytherin! –se sorprendió Ginny poniéndose la mano sobre la boca y comenzando a reír recordando su secreto confesado anteriormente en el juego- Eres un salido como todos los demás.

-Bueno, si quieres no te lo dejo y te quedas como estás.

Ginny cogió la camiseta verde de mala gana y comenzó a desabrocharse su propia camisa mojada.

-No mires.

-No, claro.

El Slytherin se dio media vuelta con su característica sonrisa torcida mientras la Gryffindor se quitaba su ropa. Se fue girando poco a poco y cuando estaba a punto de ver a Ginny en todo su esplendor ella le lanzó su sujetador gris y negro y le dio en toda la cara, provocando que él, en acto reflejo, se llevara la mano a sus ojos.

-¡Que me dejas ciego! –cuando abrió los ojos la pelirroja ya estaba sacándose el pelo de la camiseta, que le quedaba ancha y le llegaba hasta los muslos.

-Te jodes. ¿Y el resto del traje?

-Solo tengo la camiseta –y ante el gesto de enfado de la chica, Malfoy rió- Los pantalones se están lavando porque tu amiguito Potter me los manchó de barro en el entrenamiento de ayer ¿no te acuerdas?

-Haber ido a entrenar sin ellos.

-Así es como tú querrías verme ¿eh, Weasley?

-Bueno, no se puede negar que el partido sería mucho más entretenido –respondió la pelirroja mordiendo la punta de su propia varita mientras miraba al rubio de arriba abajo.

-Es posible. También sería más entretenido que las chicas como tú jugárais con "uniformes" como este –cogió del tirante el sujetador que había caído sobre la cama después de haber sido lanzado contra el chico- Aunque, a decir verdad, el traje de Slytherin te queda mucho mejor que el de Gryffindor –añadió mordiéndose el labio con esa inquietante sonrisa.

-¿Me estás diciendo que me pega más Slytherin qué Gryffindor? –preguntó Ginny con escepticismo.

-No, pero con la camiseta de Slytherin se te marca todo, y con la de Gryffindor no –soltó este señalando con su cabeza a los pechos de Ginny.

-Tengo frío ¿vale? -ni siquiera se molestó en taparse. Solo se le escapó una pequeña sonrisa de satisfacción y se dirigió a coger otra botella del suelo.

-No –Draco le cogió la mano.

-¿Qué?

-Has bebido demasiado.

Ginny soltó una risita irónica.

-¿Ahora te preocupas por mi?

-No, me preocupa que me manches la camiseta con tu habilidad digna de Weasley –respondió Draco giñándole un ojo.

-Pues mira lo que me importa.

Ginny se soltó bruscamente de la mano de Malfoy para coger la botella, pero este estuvo más rápido. La cogió de la cintura, le dio la vuelta y ambos cayeron en la cama del rubio, él encima de ella. Ginny se había quedado con la parte inferior de la camiseta verde arrugada por la cintura, dejando ver lo que quedaba de su ropa interior, a juego con el sujetador, gris y negro. Draco observó con detenimiento la escena y después alzó la vista. Se miraron a los ojos durante dos segundos, fue el tiempo que aguantaron hasta que la ebria pelirroja estiró su cuello y llevó su boca junto con la del Slytherin.

Se besaron con pasión mientras recorrían cada recóndito lugar de sus cuerpos con sus manos, dejándose llevar por los impulsos, olvidándose de quienes eran, de la hora, del lugar… Ginny ardía por dentro, sus mejillas estaban coloradas. La excitación de Malfoy era algo más visual y palpable.

La Gryffindor se incorporó y cambiaron de posición, quedando ella encima de él, aprovechando la oportunidad para aflojar la corbata de su compañero con una mano mientras con la otra desataba los botones de la camisa de Hogwarts con manos expertas. El rubio, sorprendido por estas destrezas ocultas en la chica, se vino arriba y comenzó a besarle el cuello con lujuria mientras colaba sus blancas manos por debajo de la camiseta de quidditch, llegando hasta el pecho de la Gryffindor. Esta le miró desde arriba con suficiencia, mordiéndose el labio inferior, y dejando la camisa del chico abierta, con su delgado pero marcado torso a la vista, comenzó a desabrocharle los pantalones, que ya le molestaban bastante.

-Eres fuego, Ginny Weasley –susurró Draco.

Malfoy metió sus manos por la ropa interior de la chica y se la quitó. Efectivamente, era fuego. La chica terminó de deshacerse de las prendas sobrantes del chico para volver a ponerse sobre él y arañarle el pecho de arriba abajo, provocando un gemido por parte del rubio.

Se colocó de tal manera que hizo que al fin Malfoy se colara en su interior, terminando de fusionar a dos cuerpos tan sedientos de placer, tan diferentes, pero con el mismo objetivo. Se movían con desenfreno con las uñas de la Gryffindor aún clavadas en las carnes del Slytherin. Tras el pelo rojo y sudoroso de Ginny se podía entrever una expresión de placer y autocontrol, intentando inhibir sus gemidos sin éxito, especialmente cuando se vio incapaz de reprimir un grito acompañado de un extraño movimiento en el que echó toda su pelirroja melena hacia atrás, dejando ver su completa expresión a los ojos de Draco, que justo en ese momento había quedado derrotado, con la respiración agitada, los pensamientos difusos, la visión borrosa.

Ginny se dejó caer sobre él, también agotada. Sus empapados pechos descansaban el uno sobre el otro, con la camiseta de quidditch aún de por medio, pero sintiendo igualmente las aceleradas pulsaciones de los jóvenes. Malfoy colocó su mano sobre el pelo de Ginny, acariciándolo levemente, e hizo que esta cerrara los ojos. Estuvieron a punto de sumirse en un profundo sueño cuando la puerta se abrió de golpe.

-¡Voy a matar a ese maldito squib! Toda la noche ¡Toda la noche me ha tenido ordenando los malditos archi… ! Oh…

Al escuchar el cortante ruido producido por Blaise, Ginny se levantó a toda prisa tapándose bien con la camiseta mientras Draco se vestía sobresaltado.

En ese mismo instante, se escucharon risas alegres y soñadoras fuera de la habitación, hasta que Luna y Theo entraron de la mano con expresión risueña.

-¿Hemos… interrumpido algo? –dijo Nott alzando una ceja con picardía.

-No, ¿y nosotros? –respondió Malfoy devolviéndole la mirada.

Ginny y Luna se sonrieron con complicidad.


	6. Chapter 6

**Y aquí va el último capítulo del fic, espero que os haya gustado :)**

****...

-Eh, eh, eh ¿qué ha pasado aquí? –preguntó Blaise mirándolos a todos completamente desconcertado -¿Es que soy el único que las ha pasado putas toda la noche?

-Bueno, Blaise, tal vez la próxima vez que hagamos una fiesta controles tu hígado –respondió Draco encogiéndose de hombros, haciendo que los demás rieran, ya poco preocupados por su compañero.

-Chicas, no es por ser un aguafiestas, pero ha amanecido y enseguida empezará a levantarse la gente.

-Theo tiene razón, Ginny, deberíamos irnos–dijo la Ravenclaw sin quitar esa expresión de alegría de su cara.

-Bueno…

La pelirroja se puso en pie con pereza y empezó a recoger sus prendas de ropa, esparcidas por toda la habitación. Todos excepto Draco la miraban anonadados, cayendo en la cuenta por primera vez de que llevaba parte del uniforme de quidditch de Slytherin de su compañero puesto.

-Luego te cuento –dijo al ver que Luna la miraba con los ojos muy abiertos- Bueno, ya me cambio en el baño ¿nos vamos?

Luna miró a Theo, Theo miró a Luna, Draco miró a Ginny, que dejó de mirar a Luna para mirar a Draco, Blaise miraba a todos y nadie miraba a Blaise.

-Nos vemos luego –dijo Nott dirigiéndose a Luna con esa maldita encantadora sonrisa contagiosa.

-Claro.

-Malfoy –dijo Ginny a modo de despedida con una sacudida de cabeza.

-Weasley –la imitó.

-Luego… te la devuelvo –respondió tocándose la camiseta, lo que provocó una casi imperceptible sonrisa por parte del rubio.

-Tranquila.

Y ambas se dirigieron a la salida de la habitación.

-¡Oh, adiós, Blaise! –dijo Luna cuando ya estaban cerrando la puerta.

Las chicas se dirigieron al baño de la sala común de Slytherin, donde Ginny se quitó la camiseta de Slytherin y la lanzó a la cara de su amiga, que la guardó mientras la pelirroja se ponía todas sus prendas.

-Si no pudisteis ayudar a Zabini ¿qué has hecho con Nott toda la noche?

-Lo mismo que tú con Malfoy, por lo que veo.

-¿En serio? –Ginny rió a carcajadas tapándose la boca y mirándo a su amiga.

-No te hagas la sorprendida, que Theo no es tan grave ¿pero Malfoy? ¿Draco Malfoy? A tu hermano le va a dar algo cuando se entere.

-Pues que no se enteren –dijo la Gryffindor guiñándole un ojo.

-Ya ¿y quién será el próximo? ¿Snape?

-¿Quién sabe? Tiene su punto cuando se hace el interesante.

Las amigas rieron hasta que la puerta se abrió. Un grupo de chicas de Slytherin recién levantadas (daba miedo verlas sin arreglar) entraron en el baño y se quedaron mirándolas sin dar crédito, especialmente Pansy Parkinson, que miraba la inconfundible camiseta de Draco en manos de Luna con los ojos desorbitados.

-¿Qué… estás… haciendo… con eso?

-Oh, pues yo…

-¡DÁMELA AHORA MISMO, ES MÍA!

-No es tuya, es de Draco Malfoy, lo pone aquí –dijo Luna señalando el nombre en la parte de atrás.

-¿Estás jugando conmigo, Lunática? –dijo furiosa, sacando su varita.

Ginny y Luna sacaron su varita y el resto de las Slytherin las imitaron, excepto Millicent Bulstrode, la versión femenina de Crabbe y Goyle, que preparó los puños. A decir verdad, seguramente harían más efecto que cualquier hechizo suyo.

-Oye, bonita de cara –dijo Ginny sarcásticamente cogiendo la camiseta de las manos de Luna- Esto me lo ha prestado Draco a mi ¿sabes? –y sonrió al ver que Pansy se ponía roja de la rabia-. Y ella es mi amiga, y solo yo puedo llamarla Lunática.

Algunas de las chicas bajaron la varita alertadas por el tono de Ginny, y, como de costumbre, dejaron a Pansy sola, que le temblaba la varita en su mano. Abrió la boca con cara de aversión, pero antes de que pudiera soltar cualquier comentario despectivo…

_-¡Mocomurciélago!_

La especialidad de Ginny le dio a su compañera de lleno en la cara, que se la cubrió con las dos manos. Luna y ella rieron mientras las demás se alejaban indecisas de su amiga con cara de asco.

-Ahora si nos disculpáis, id a comérsela a un hipogrifo –y tras ese comentario, las dos se dirigieron a la salida del baño, dejando a las demás pasmadas.

-Tía, los hipogrifos molan –dijo Luna justo cuando salían.

Subieron las escaleras en dirección a la escalinata de mármol, agotadas ya por todas las emociones que habían pasado esa noche. Se lo contaron todo la una a la otra, como hacían siempre, y se preguntaron si las cosas cambiarían a partir de ahora, y como sería entonces la relación con los chicos de Slytherin.

-¿Harán como que no ha pasado nada?

-Es posible, aunque no creo que se olviden de nosotras tan fácilmente. ¿Viste cómo te miraba Nott? Creo que le gustas de verdad.

-Pues Malfoy tampoco te quitaba los ojos de encima –dijo Luna clavándole el codo a su amiga- Pero bueno -se encogió de hombros- si se olvidan de nosotras, siempre nos tendremos la una a la otra.

Hubo un momento de silencio incómodo mientras paseaban por los jardines de Hogwarts. Ginny no sabía exactamente a qué se refería su amiga, pero no le molestó.

-Claro, y si no, seguro que entre las dos les animamos a que no se olviden –dijo Ginny sonriendo de lado.

Ginny se detuvo debajo de un gran árbol y se dejó caer sobre la hierba soltando un prolongado suspiro.

-¿Vas a dormir?

-Estoy agotada. Ven conmigo.

Luna se tumbó a su lado y se quedó contemplando las hojas del árbol entre las cuales se colaban los primeros rayos de sol del día. Todo aquello le gustaba. La pelirroja había cerrado los ojos.

-Ginny…

-¿Hmm?

-Gracias por ser mi amiga.


End file.
